The Messiah
by Furie
Summary: I have added a Note to the Chap 12 so PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT TO ALL THE READERS. I couldn't load another note...stupid compy. but anyways send me the replies to the Note!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everyone , I`m Back! Now Thank you all so much for the nice reviews for both my Taru/Duo fics. Now today i`ll try for chapters alrighty, i`m not quite sure where it`s going but heck i`ll make sure it`s something good!. Now it`s not my usual Taru/Duo but it`s either another of my fav Couple Usa/Hiiro or Ran-Aya/Usa , now I hate when ppl portray Usa to be a clumsy crybaby...it`s just evil, I think she doesn`t get enough gratitude for all she`s going through for the world and her "Protectors" so I hope this new style is to your liking! Sayonara!  
  
PS, I do NOT own GW or SM or WK so don`t sue me I have no money left after paying my bills! oh and some relena bbashing somewhere in the story since I hate that Baka! EVIL QUEEN DIE!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Inners/Usa-18 Taru-17 Outers-20 Sets- VERY old  
  
GW-19 Trowa-20 Relena Peacecrap-18  
  
Ran/Aya - 20 Yoji- 22 Ken- 19 Omi -18  
  
any other I put in later will be specified! And GW will appear in later chapters so will WK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Usagi stood in front of the Senshi Inners and Outers glaring. They all were in a fighting stance ready for attack.  
  
"You aren`t good enough to be queen!" shouted the firey Senshi "You are weak, you can't make the necesary sacrifice for the good of the world!" Uranus yelled "You are WEAK!" the rest of the Inners continued  
  
Only Taru seemed to want to be somewhere else, Usago could see the pain in her eyes for what they were saying to her. She didn`t blame her for not stepping in, she was still young (experience wise) and sisn`t know what to do. Usa sighed inwardly, she would bring Taru with her when she left, who knows what the traitors would do to her later on.  
  
"I am none of those things, shows how much you know about me. I will tell you this though, I remember everything from the silver millenium and that includes my training!" She said coldly The Senshi blinked. "Everything was an act, to confuse the enemy. But my "protectors" also fell for it. I`m ashamed" she growled out " Let me show you what i can do girls"  
  
She started glowing a silver color, her hair started swaying to an invisible wind. She started chanting calmly and clearly.  
  
"Light turns to Darkness  
  
Sun becomes Moon  
  
Despair leaves, Hope awakens  
  
Purity merges with Corruption  
  
Love turns to Hate  
  
Eternal Sadness destroys Happiness  
  
Good banish Evil  
  
Life and Death are joined  
  
Creation and Destruction are Sisters  
  
Angel and Demon become One  
  
Sing the Song of Darkness,  
  
The Dance of Light,  
  
Dance the steps of Life  
  
Sing the song of DEATH!"  
  
A black aura surrounded the silver one, together they swirled around a smirking Usagi. A World Shaking was set loose but quickly dissipated when it touched the Aura. Rei was shivering " Guys I think this is bad, I sense amazing powers....What did she do..."  
  
" Ha Rei, simple really, you see, when I was born 2 prophecies were made:  
  
1- Either i became the Messiah of Light and Hope if my protectors were loyal and trusting. They would support me and I would support them. Now my mother did everything to make that prophecy come true because she was to scared of the other one. So I was trained in the White Arts, magic, to help that prophecy along. Now you are probably wondering what the other prophecy could be to possibly have the Queen so VERY worried. Let me tell you:  
  
2- I became the Messiah of Darkness and Death. if my protectors were traitors and untrusting. Imagine Hotaru with..um.... let me see "she smirks" 1000 times the fire power. Now my mother was VERY worried, for her, Darkness meant Evil which is TOTALY false. But what my mother didn`t know was that I also Trained in the Black Arts "she smiles sweetly" I was always such a good student really, i picked up quite easily.  
  
Now the thing is I decided for a 3rd option, I didn`t like either one really so, since you are traitors I couldn`t be the Messiah of Light (See Hotaru edging away from the others) but neither could I be the Messiah of Darkness since Hotaru is still loyal. So i`m was devided really, now i decided for the best option, be both" She grins evilly  
  
"Let me introduce myself properly now. I am Serenity Usagi Lunaria prophecized Messiah of Light and Darkness of Hope and Death! among other things. The best part is I can destroy and heal, it`s really cool ya know!" She laughs " Now I do apologized really but i don`t really want to stick around with a bunch of traitors so i`ll be leaving you and this little ungrateful mud ball to in you uncapable hands. Oh and I`m bringing Hotaru with me since she is my second in command"  
  
Setsuna was gaping, looking like she`d seen a ghost, and backing away slowly (AN, Pluto is part of the darkness like Saturn, except with the power of time, so when you think about it Usagi is her Royal Queen, higher than she would have been if she where the Messiah of Light and crytal tokyo queen. I`m so evil!)  
  
"Come Hotaru, we are leaving this dimension for a sort of normal life" Hotaru gladly went by her Queen's side and knelt on one knee, head bowed and Glaive at the ready. Usagi put a hand on her shoulder and grinned "Now Setsuna, you will be hearing from me soon for the little show that happened today" She smiled sweetly, bright and innocent looking.  
  
"Cya!" and in a flash She and Taru were gone. The wind blew hard and carried one last message the their ears. " Oh and Setsuna, I`d be VERY worried if I were you, I would be taking full advantage of my freedom if i were you. Don`t forget, i`ll be watching."  
  
The Senshi stood there gaping, Setsuna blinked once, twice and fainted dead away. (AN: Seeing Setsuna doing that would be VERY VERY hilarious!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
What did you guys think?, To much? To little? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE, SINCE I`M NOT WRITING FOR ME HERE!  
  
Do you want WK Pairing or GW? TELL ME! Personally i'm leaning for WK not alot of those around but either way i'm putting both in here 


	2. Vote, Author note and crazy side story

Hey everyone! Now Thank you for the reviews! I got so many, WOW I'm happy!  
  
now a message for ShInImEgAmIi, I know you wanted a Hotaru/Duo fic, but like i was saying before i already did 2 and I was going for a change. I was running out of ideas for them I'll still conside ok hehe, if it's not happening I promise i`ll write a fic for you sometime!  
  
For you who don`t know what Weiß Kreuz is here are 3 pages to familiarize yourself with this great anime. If you want more go to www.anipike.com  
  
http://members.tripod.com/~sumirechan/weiss/weiss_index.html  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/va/yume/weiss.html  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Sadistic_Brad_Crawford/  
  
Now for the Votes on the anime (where the fic will end)  
  
GW - 11 (guess it's still popular but there`s SO much of them!)  
  
WK - 14 (Oh Goody, WK in the lead, not many fics crossover with sm)  
  
Alright Votes are Closing Tuesday at 12pm su hurry it up if you want your say  
  
Now for the votes on couples, Usa will be with one of the10 mentioned, I just don`t see her  
  
with innocent Ken or peacekeeper Omi or Nagi or Quatre....Not with Yohji either.... but I'm  
  
still considering them alright, depending on the votes...... For Hotaru I`m more flexible  
  
  
  
Usagi/Ran - 5 (Come on Ran lover, VOTES!, AYA ALL THE WAY!)  
  
Usagi/Schuldich - 4 (Ohhhh I think a sneaky Telepath is meddling!) "Ì RESENT THAT"  
  
Usagi/Crawford - 4 (So lots of ppl like Armani suit...) "Of course Furie there`s nothing else"  
  
Usagi/Hiiro - 5 (So trigger happy here is tide with katana weilder care to comment?) "Hn"  
  
Usagi/Wufei - 4 (HAHA Wu-man is tide!) "INJUSTICE you weak Onna!" (HEY watch it!)  
  
Usagi/Ken - 1 (Ah KenKen don't you worry) "Don't call me KenKen!" (KenKen) "AHHH!"  
  
Usagi/Duo- 1 (Shi, i guess you ain't popular) "Come on ladies I know you love the braid"  
  
Usagi/Omi- 1 (Omi-chan, don't cry I still love you) "SNIFF, NO ONE LOVES ME!" (crap)  
  
Usagi/Farfie- 1 (Farfie....) "Losing the votes hurts God" (no it doesn't) "WHAT! HAAAAA"  
  
Usagi/Quatre- 1 (you K Q-man?) "No worries Ms.Furie, I AM a gentlemen after all...!"/$@&"  
  
  
  
Hotaru/Nagi - 6 (Nagi, what did you do?!) "Threatened to throw them off a building...I'm sorry to say you are short 11 reviewers." (............... -_-)  
  
Hotaru/Omi - 3 (Omi c they love you) "No they don't look at Nagi!!" (Sigh)  
  
Hotaru/Farfello - 1 (Farfie, win the votes!) "Does it hurt God?" (umm YES) "I'LL DO IT!"  
  
Hotaru/Ken - 1 (Don't worry KenKen...) "DON'T CALL ME KENKEN!!" (Geez!)  
  
Hotaru/Hiiro - 1 (Care to comment Hii-chan?) "Hn" (........ -_-.......)  
  
Hotaru/Wufei - 2 (Wu-man.....?) "INJUSTICE,Don't want to be paired with a weak ONNA!"  
  
Hotaru/Duo - 2 (ummmm...) "I KNEW IT THEY LOVE THE BRAID" "MAXWELL!!, That braid is coming OFF NOW!"  
  
Hotaru/Trowa- 1 (Oh Trowa, first vote how does it feel!?!?) ".........* (Sweatdrop)  
  
Now, I still don't want to do Duo/Hotaru because my last 2 fics were about them and i'm tired of writing the same thing NEED CHANGE PPL! but i'm still putting their votes up  
  
  
  
Now VOTES PLEASE! and hurry up since those votes will enable me to continue this story, I  
  
can`t continue or write anything if you ppl don't vote! sooner the better since I have a week off  
  
starting Tuesday so you want some you vote since i`ll be able to write for the whole week!  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
LUV YOU BU BYE!  
  
now here`s a little typical WK scene for fun! OOC!  
  
"Takatori... Takatori... TAKATORI!!!" -Aya is pissed  
  
"Aya has problems."- Omi states head bowed  
  
"SHI NE!!" See Aya running Katana drawn  
  
"EEP!" See Omi running for his life  
  
See Persia appear out of nowhere "Sad creatures, humans are. They can't live without battle."  
  
"Does your basement have a garage Persia? I think i`ll move in" Yohji asks sweatdropping  
  
See Persia disappear very fast "NEVER!"  
  
"I don't think Persia is Sane" Ken states  
  
"Ken... if you doubt Persia, you're out."- Manx says walking in.  
  
"For those about to die I have no name, let your sins drag you down to the depths of hell!" - Aya  
  
shouts still running after Omi  
  
"I didn't like it in hell so i came back" Ken states obviously  
  
"Ken you're a pain in the ass, SHI NE!" see Aya make a course for Ken  
  
"What do you say we go for a drive? I like fast cars, and even faster women." -Yohji says turning  
  
towards Manx (their boss, she`s under Persia)  
  
"PIG!!" Omi's voice comes from behind the counter  
  
"Who peed in his cherrios?" Yohji asks motionning towards Omi's hiding  
  
"I'm out, you guys are SICK" See Manx running away in tears, traumatized for life  
  
"Make a lady cry, and you'll pay for it later." Yohji grins evilly looking towards Omi  
  
"I see only a little bit of the future, Not too amazing if you look at it that way." -Brad says walking in  
  
the Flower shop.  
  
"You won't get away." -Brad says to Ken  
  
Everyone stops  
  
"I've seen your faces. I'll have your lives." -Schuldig says being his sarcastic self  
  
"What's up bishounen?" - Yohji looking at Schuldig  
  
"Omi come on I found a new Computer Web site!" Nagi yells charging in  
  
"REALLY?!?" See Omi and Nagi running up the stairs 3 at a time  
  
Everyone Sweatdrop  
  
Aya coming out of trance  
  
"SCHWARZ! SHI NE!!!!!" See Aya running after Brad, Schuldig taking off after them in a vain  
  
attempt to save his leader, see Yohji running after Aya to give him relaxation pills, see Ken  
  
scratching his head looking confuse.  
  
"Kitties running around hurts God" the insane crackle of Farfello drifts from the doorway  
  
See farfello fingering his knife lovingly heading for the kitchen blender, see Farfie sit on the floor  
  
with blender in front of him, see food and such appear out of nowhere, see Farfie putting  
  
bananas and oranges in blender hitting the BLEND/SHREAD button laughing insanely  
  
"Die DIE, Killing fruits hurts GOD!" Farfie Yelling madly while stuffing everything into a  
  
overflowing blender licking his knife at the same time.  
  
See Ken gape and faint, little Farfello's running around his head trying to shread butterflies  
  
yelling "Killing butterflies hurts God, Cry God Cry!"  
  
See rain start outside  
  
"YES! God is CRYING!" mad glint in Farfie`s eyes as he looks upon Ken  
  
See Farfie carrying Ken upstairs muttering, "Kitty listening to Britney Spears hurts God worse"  
  
While Farfie had his fun, everyone was running around while Omi and Nagi were glued to the  
  
computer.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Farfie calls Weiß, Kitties or Kitty because their code names are breeds of cats  
  
ex. Omi is Bombay, yohji is Balinese, Ken Siberian and Aya Abyssian  
  
What did you think?  
  
Now VOTE!! You have till Tuesday morning to vote than it`s final! 


	3. Votes are Close, The Pairings!

Alrighty ppl, the votes are now closed! Thank you all for your inside view on my story, i enjoy reading what you guys think! THANK YOU!!! and continue to review!!  
  
Now the votes!  
  
For where the story will end  
  
GW- 14  
  
WK- 16  
  
Ohhhhh that was close, don't you worry you GW lovers, Usa and Taru will spend some  
  
chapters in GW dimension and learn interesting skills!  
  
Now I know not all of you like WK, it`ll be fun for me to write since it is one of my fav anime.  
  
  
  
Now a msg for PS&PS4Ever, you told me you didn't like wk and i respect that, but i am the  
  
one writing the story and it as to be something i`m interested in, you said you wouldn't read it if  
  
wk was in here, which it will be, (near the end) hopefully you'll still read and review my story, if  
  
not it's ok. I'm already working on a GW fic with some of the scout for all the ones that would  
  
have prefered wk. I will try to sastisfy everyone!  
  
  
  
NOW! *Drum rolls* THE PAIRINGS!  
  
  
  
Usa/Schu - 6 (Poor SchuSchu, you'll be her big bro!) "DAMN!"  
  
Usa/Brad - 5 (Bradly, be her Daddy?) "I see a painful death for you" (.....EEP!)  
  
Usa/Trowa- 1 (Trowa....?) ".............s'k"  
  
Usa/Farfie - 1 *sees Farfie playing with his knife* (I think I'll tell you later...)  
  
Usa/Ran - 8 (Ran you're the winner!!) "..." (Takatori!) "Takatori SHINE!!"  
  
Usa/Hiiro - 6 (Don't you worry Hii-chan) "Omae o Kuroso"  
  
Usa/KenKen - 2  
  
Usa/Q-man - 1  
  
Usa/Wufei - 4  
  
Usa/Duo - 1  
  
For Usagi, her love will be for Ran!  
  
Now Hiiro was VERY close so I will make a special place just for him in her heart  
  
  
  
For Hotaru! *Drum rolls* THE PAIRINGS!  
  
  
  
Taru/Farfie - 3  
  
Taru/Omi - 5  
  
Taru/Nagi - 9  
  
Taru/Hiiro - 3  
  
Taru/Wufei - 3  
  
Taru/KenKen- 1  
  
Taru/Duo - 2  
  
  
  
Taru will fall for our friendly neighborhood Telekenetic Nagi!  
  
Don't you worry Omi, you'll have also a special relation with Her!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all for the votes, the next chapter will be out sooooooon!! maybe Tomorrow! 


	4. Usa and Taru meet the Boys

Hey everybody, like promised here is the second chapters, thank you all for the votes!  
  
Now I would like to ask a favor from all you reviewers, a friend of mine just wrote his first  
  
story, a FF7 story his pen name is Otherside, and his story is Birth of a Bahamut  
  
he REALLY wants to know what ppl think of it and I was hoping some of you would  
  
PLEASE read and review his story, i mean he thinks it's bad and I think it's awesome, but i'm  
  
his friend so i'm "suppose" to say that (yeah right) Now if you guys review is story I promise  
  
that at least 2 more chapters will be added by the end of the week! SO PLEASE! I'd forever  
  
be grateful! THANK YOU SO MUCH  
  
I don't own, GW OR SM, but i would LIKE to own WK *dreamy look* *bubble burst* but I don't. Now ON with the story!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Chapter 2  
  
GW dimension  
  
G-boys 19  
  
Trowa 20  
  
Usa/18  
  
Taru/17  
  
"___" Talking '____' Thinking  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Usa and Taru appeared in a flash of black/silver sparkle. Usa took a quick look around, they  
  
were in some sort of hanger. "Ummm...we were suppose to land in the park....guess I'll have to  
  
work on those teleportations, wouldn't want to teleport off a cliff" Usa muttered to herself.  
  
Seconds later a 'click' was heard in the shadows in front of them. Looking up quickly USa  
  
could see 6 shapes emergining from the shadows. One of them was pointing a gun in their  
  
direction (AN, Guess where they are?) 'Way to go Usa, get yourself killed while you try for a  
  
new life' Usa thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and Who do you work for" a monotone voice stated coldly as if it was something  
  
he said at least once a day (snicker). The small girl with short black hair with purple highlights,  
  
who was still kneeling down beside the silver haired tenshi, head bowed, lifted her purple gaze  
  
slowly to meet emotionless prussian blue eyes. Slowly she stood up and took a step forward.  
  
The gun shot exploded instantly towards the 2 new comers. Faster then any of the 6 pairs of  
  
eyes could blink, a huge Glaive effortlessly deflected the bullet meant for the silver haired tenshi.  
  
Purple eyes darkened in anger and a dark purple aura surrounded the smaller girl that had  
  
deflected the bullet.  
  
. " No one, and I mean no one, threatens my Queen and lives " the cold monotone voice coming  
  
out of the small girl sent shivers down everyones back, including Hiiro. The 6 took an  
  
involontary step backwards has the Aura intensified.  
  
"Taru, step down, i'm sure we would have done the same thing had they appeared in front of  
  
us" a smooth clear voice interrupted.  
  
  
  
With a quick glance the purple Aura dissipated, but the guarded look was still visible.  
  
"You must forgive us for the intrusion, we didn't mean to scare you" the silver haired woman  
  
apologozied.  
  
  
  
Looking at her you could have easily confused her with a tenshi, her silver hair was in a high  
  
ponytail that reached her knees black highlights were visible , she was about 5'7 with the most  
  
unusual silver eyes with black specks that looked has if they had seen to much. Her almost  
  
china like features were smooth and clear, anyone looking at her would find her harmless but  
  
the air of confidence around her and the stance she made look casual told a different story.  
  
Looking at her partner was another story, frail looking and small china like features with pale  
  
skin, she looked sick. Her shoulder lenght black hair with purple highlights created a stunning  
  
contrast. She was barely over 5'4, and like her partner you could have assume her innocent,  
  
although now it was impossible for her eyes were as cold has Hiiro's and the deadly looking  
  
Glaive held at the ready was a definite warning. They were Ying and Yang, 2 complete  
  
opposites, like night and day.  
  
  
  
While the boys were taking in the girls, Usa and Taru studied them as well. They all looked  
  
around 19 while one looked a bit older, but that was where the similarities ended. The smallest  
  
one had short sunkiss blond hair with bright clear blue eyes that shone innocence and kindness  
  
but with a hint of darkness hiden in their depths. The second boy had chocolate brown hair tide  
  
back in a long braid that reached his thighs, violet eyes shinning with mirth and joy were fixed on  
  
them, but you could see some seriousness hiding in the carefree look. The 3rd boy was taller  
  
than the rest with brown hair hiding half his face, you could see a deep emerald eye watching  
  
silently. The fourth boy was chinese, he had a katana straped at his waist, his black hair was  
  
tide back in a tight low ponytail, his black eyes were serious. The boy that had shot at them was  
  
different, he radiated a cold aura, his eyes of a rare prussian blue were empty of emotions, and  
  
his brown hair were definately unrully. despite their differences all 5 of them had an air on  
  
confidence and deadlyness. They had seen and done much, it was easy to tell. Plus Taru could  
  
sense death in their soul. The last shadow was a taller older man in his 60's with a mechanical  
  
claw and a white lab coat. Only curiousity was in his gaze as he spoke,  
  
  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr.J, and these here are my charges, from left to right his Quatre Raberta.  
  
Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Hiiro Yui. My i kindly ask your  
  
names?"  
  
  
  
The silver hair girl spoke up "I am known as Serenity Usagi Lunaria and this is my friend  
  
Persephone Hotaru Tomoe you may call us Usa and Taru, and may I ask where we are?"  
  
  
  
"You are on Colony Cluster L2 we are in 198 AC. Now could you kindly tell us why you`re  
  
here?"  
  
  
  
"Well we are from another dimension and decided to leave for a new life" Usa told them the  
  
strick necessary. After all you could never be to careful.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to help us?" Dr.J asked  
  
  
  
"Help you with what?" Taru ask suspiciously  
  
  
  
"In the war, we are trying to stop Oz from taking over and controlling the Earth and it's  
  
colonies. We fight in mobil suits" He then proceded to tell them about the war and the mobil  
  
suits, including the Gundams.  
  
  
  
"INJUSTICE! I WILL NOT WORK WITH WEAK ONNAS!"  
  
  
  
Usa growled low in her throat and started glowing silver and black, Wufei was throwed back  
  
on his back and pinned to the ground with an invisible force  
  
  
  
"HAHAHA! Wu-man was beaten by a woman!!"  
  
  
  
Usa and Taru smirked along with Trowa, Quatre was turning an interesting shade of red while  
  
Hiiro stayed his same emotionless self.  
  
  
  
"Enough boy, now Usagi, Taru will you help?"  
  
  
  
Taru and Usa shared a glance. 'Yes we will help them' Usa thought and told them so. After all  
  
they were used to fighting and could use a few new techniques. It was all for a good cause.  
  
  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Quatre asked stepping forward Seeing them shook their heads  
  
he smiled and said "You can stay at one of my mansions with us, we have plenty of room"  
  
Both girls smiled thankfully.  
  
  
  
"You will be trained by me and the other pilots, in different skills, since I can see you  
  
have...unatural..... skills we will concentrate in developping your other ones. Anything else may  
  
be to dangerous to use in battle. Do you agree?"  
  
  
  
'Not using our magic...I guess it would be good to learn how to defend ourselves without magic,  
  
you never know, it could be useful' Usa thought, also weighting the pros and the cons, Taru was  
  
doing the same.  
  
Usa stepped forth, "Alright I will agree on one condition, I want to use magic in private"  
  
"Same here, I will agree for the same conditions" Taru agreed  
  
"Alright, I agree to your terms, tomorrow you will choose 2 weapons each along with the usual  
  
gun, and your training will start. Now I suggest you all go back to Quatre's mansion to rest.  
  
Tomorrow will be a long day"  
  
  
  
Taru and Usa thanked the Dr and headed to Quatre's mansion with the other guys. Wufei  
  
running after Duo with his katana, while the others watched on. Usa Glanced at the guys, she  
  
had a feeling they would all become great friends, who knows, maybe bring back some  
  
humanity to some......  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW WHAT DID YOU THINK??? GOOD? BAD?  
  
I'll write more soon, 2 chaps for the end of the week if you review my friend's FF7 Story! pen name Otherside : story Birth of a Bahamut 


	5. Usa's weapons and Dream State

Alright ppl here's chapter 3, you guys didn't review my friends story so....no chapy before now Now, I know Usa seem like invinsible...but you'll see she's not really perfect soldier....can you say internal battle? LoL Now in this chapter I'll be putting in some RK for their training since I don't think the GW use Kodachis and stuff *grin* I think my next story will be a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover....anyways  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own GW OR SM OR RK! I'm VERY poor so don't sue me!  
  
On with the story! PS RELENA BASHING"""SHE'S SO ANNOYING!!!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*telepathy*  
  
  
  
Usa and Taru were being shown to the rooms that would be theirs for the duration of their stay  
  
by Quatre. Together they made their way down the twisting halls and millions of rooms of the  
  
Winner Mansion.  
  
  
  
'Good think I remember to put a tracking device in the kitchen....don't know when i'll have a  
  
crazy craving in the night' Usa thought  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, Quatre stopped in front of a thick wooden door.  
  
"This will be your room Miss Usagi, I don't know what it looks like since Miss Relena  
  
decorated this entire floor recently and I haven't had the time to look." Usa and Taru  
  
sweatdropped at Quatre's answer  
  
  
  
"Call me Usa Quatre, after all we will be working together"  
  
Quatre smiled and opened the door.....what they saw inside almost made them faint. Usa put a  
  
hand in front of her mouth quickly to stop her lunch from resurfacing and quickly scanned the  
  
room. The walls were a soft pink color, which wasn't so bad really. The curtains covering a  
  
huge glass door directly in front of the door (AN, you know you come in the door front of you  
  
it the glass door, left wall is bed, it's foot in the middle of the room or almost, right wall nothing)  
  
leading to the balcony where electric pink as was the bedspread the inscriptions 'The Queen of  
  
the World was here' and 'Peace is everything' were in it and Usa could swear she saw a 'omae  
  
o kuroso' in there somewhere on the pillow case. The bed itself was covered with a see through  
  
veil but what discusted them the most was the painting of Relena and Hiiro pointing a gun at her  
  
on the celling. Usa turned towards Quatre slowly, his mouth was hanging open with shock and  
  
his face was slowly becoming red. Slowly he also turned towards Usa, "You can redecorate  
  
EVERYTHING" Then quickly turned around walked towards the door 'Taru your room is the  
  
one in front supper will be served in an hour so take your time unpacking. See you there" and  
  
he quickly dissapeared down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Taru this room is VERY discusting...I think I will use a bit of magic...wonder what your room  
  
is like."  
  
  
  
"It can't be worst then this Usa"  
  
  
  
Usa closed her eyes and started to mutter under her breath in a language unknown. In a flash of  
  
silver the attrocity that was her room vanished and in it's place stood something more to her  
  
liking. The walls were Black..pitch black Two silver dragons starting at the door on each side  
  
circled the room, each head finishing on one side of the glass door, their eyes seemed to glare at  
  
the people coming in. The bed spread was now silver with Chinese symbols for Dark and Light  
  
written in black. The veil stayed but changed to blood red and the solar system was now  
  
painted on the celling. Usa smirked to herself ' Much better'  
  
  
  
"Usa you sure know how to make it seem right at home"  
  
"I know, Let's go check your room Taru"  
  
  
  
  
  
Together they made their way to Taru's room and opened the door. For the second time they  
  
had to stop their lunch from coming back up. " I take back what I said Usa, my room is JUST  
  
as bad" and indeed it was, instead of pink though the colors varied from discusting shades of  
  
puke color greens. The layout of the room was the same as Usa's. Without waiting a second  
  
Taru muttered under her breath and in a flash of purple the discusting greens dissapeared to  
  
make way for Taru's choice. The walls were also black with purple Saturn symbols, on each  
  
sides of the Glass door stood one black panther both of them had piercing green eyes that  
  
challenged the people that dared enter this domain. The bed was dark purple and the veil black,  
  
on the ceilling instead of Usa's solar system was the painting of the Underworld. Taru was  
  
grinning looking very satisfied of her work. Both quickly unpacked their things and changed for  
  
supper. Usa put on silver flare pants with a black top and Taru her black flare pants with a dark  
  
purple tank top. Usa looked at her watch "Time for Supper Taru" and flipped a swich on the  
  
side. "Now to follow the tracer" Together they made it to the table without trouble and greeted  
  
everyone.  
  
  
  
Supper passed without much trouble, besides Duo and Wufei's bickering everyone got along  
  
fine. The G-Boys continued to fill in the girls on the War and after supper they all knew all they  
  
could about it. Hiiro made his was to his laptop and Quatre and Trowa started playing Chess  
  
while Duo ran from Wufei. Taru started reading quietly while Usa stared at the guys.  
  
' I will learn all I can about them, they intrigue me....but i'll wait for tomorrow while we train one  
  
on one....it will be easier to get things out of them then.' After an hour and several gunshots later  
  
everyone headed for bed, their day started early tomorrow.  
  
  
  
USAGI'S POV  
  
  
  
I slowly changed for bed still thinking about the guys, and wondering about the training  
  
tomorrow. Hope everything works out mother. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
(dream state)  
  
I found myself in a misty place, everything was white. "Serenity" I turned quickly facing the  
  
speaker. It was my mother "MOTHER!" I screamed and threw myself into her arms. We had  
  
solved our diffences about the past long ago. "What are we doing here mother?"  
  
"Serenity I'm here to help you choose your weapons for the future and summon trainers for  
  
each weapon you choose, they will test you to see if you are worthy of their secrets" "But  
  
mother Quatre and the others will teach us" I told her  
  
"No Usa, they will teach you different things but some techniques are best learned from the  
  
masters" "Mother I only have a day...How can i learn?" I wondered "Don't worry Serenity, you  
  
will understand in the morning, Now choose your weapon Daughter Dearest" With a flick of her  
  
fingers tables appeared each having different weapons layed out for inspection. "Now I will tell  
  
you what weapons are for what then you may choose"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Table 1  
  
  
  
Yumi : a Japanese Bow. A typical Japanese bow is 2.3m length, made of bamboo with a string  
  
of silk and pine resin. The arrows are made of bamboo and bird feather. Bamboo is the best  
  
material for bows in the plant kingdom. Though inferior to modern composite archery bow in  
  
penetration and accuracy, it is a very deadly weapon, if trained right.  
  
  
  
Yari : The Japanese Spear. The Spear is a very simple form of weapon. The Japanese spear  
  
doesn't differ largely from that of other countries. During the Civil War Era, the spear was the  
  
most standard weapon of bushi.  
  
  
  
Katana : Japanese Sword The katana is not just a weapon, but the soul of bushi. It is the most  
  
sophisticated form of the beauty of killing. The more beautiful it is, the more deadly sharpness it  
  
has.Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly  
  
curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge. Its grace form and grim  
  
beauty has been fascinating many warriors.  
  
  
  
Sakabatou or reverse blade : With this blade you can choose to kill or not to kill your enemy. it  
  
is longer than a Katana and one side is dull.  
  
  
  
Jitte : Jitte was a branched iron bar, about 60cm length or more, (Looks like an oversize fork)  
  
It was used by Doshin, policemen in the Edo Era.  
  
  
  
Table 2  
  
  
  
A Ninja Sword : Ninja used swords that are shorter than normal Katana. They are called  
  
Ninja-to (sword of ninja). Though its reach is shorter, it is much more convenient when fighting  
  
in a small space. The sheath of a ninja sword can be used as a snorkel, which enabled ninja to  
  
hide in the water for a long time.  
  
  
  
Some Star shaped Shuriken : The word shuriken means ``a dagger hidden in a palm,'' so all daggers small enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. They have many variety in their shape and usage this one os star shaped. Some are starlike shaped like this one, and  
  
thrown with spin. Some other are needlelike shaped, and thrown just like a throwing dagger.  
  
Though a shuriken can hardly penetrate armor protection, it is enough because ninja throw it at unarmed target mainly. Venom is used with shuriken normally.  
  
Some Kunai : Kunai is a very convenient tool and a weapon for ninja. It looks like a spearhead with a short grip, about 30cm length. It serves as a knife, a gimlet, a shovel, a small hammer, and a throwing dagger. It can be compared to an army knife today. As a thrown weapon, it is much more powerful than a shuriken. So most ninja prefer kunai when he could have it with himselves (a kunai is more conspicuous and heavier than a shuriken).  
  
Kusari-Gama : Kusari-Gama is a small sickle with a long thin chain. A ninja, holding the other  
  
end of the chain, swings and brandishes it. It can cut enemy, or tangle enemy's limbs. It is also  
  
used to disarm by tangling emeny's weapon with the chain. Though it require some training, it  
  
has long reach. The word kusari means ``chain,'' and gama means ``sickle.''  
  
  
  
Kodachis : Two short blades hiden in one open sheath, they are deadly and easy to manipulate.  
  
When fighting you pull them out (one from each side of the Sheath) and charge the enemy. The  
  
Sheath is picked up after the fight  
  
Exemple: 0 is grip of one kodachi, line is sheath 0----------0  
  
  
  
Table 3  
  
Crossbow : Made for long distance killing, it is powerful with great accuracy ( you know what  
  
it is so i won't go into details)  
  
Wire : Hiden in a watch it is razor sharp. Used for strangling victims mostly or to dearmed  
  
opponent  
  
Nunchaku : Bugnuks : Gloves with retractable claws (5), rip out opponent's parts (lungs, throat,  
  
stomach)  
  
Broad Sword : Very big sword (you know what it is)  
  
I looked closely at every weapon, it was hard to choose but i finaly chose my 2 weapons  
  
the Kodachis and the Sakabatou. I smiled at my mother. "My little Serenity you have made 2  
  
excellent choices and soon you will meet your trainers to pass the tests. I know you can do it.  
  
Now wait here and the test will soon begin, I'm sorry i can't stay I have to go visit Hotaru. I  
  
love you Darling and please be careful, I'm always with you" With that the Queen dissapeared  
  
and so did the tables. I looked around and sat on the floor waiting patiently, weapons in front of  
  
me. I was really wondering about those tests. Sighing i closed my eyes and drifted off into a  
  
daydream about cakes and chocolates  
  
"So you have chosen my weapon, the Kodachis, now we will see if you can pass my test" a  
  
deep calm voice stated. It sent shivers down my spine, I got up and slowly opened my eyes, I  
  
found myself staring at a pair of cold eyes, narrow features and short black hair. "Who are  
  
you?" I asked careful to keep my voice neutral.  
  
"I am Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira (leader) of the Oniwabanshu, and your trainer if you pass my  
  
test...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
WOW Next Chapter will be out VERY soon, and what weapons will Hotaru choose! I told you some RK would be present! Now Goodnight since it's VERY late! bu bye  
  
PS Don't forget to REVIEW!!! what did you think? 


	6. Taru's Weapons and Dream State

Here is Chapter 4, Thank you all for the nice reviews I REALLY appreciate it. I have recieved more votes so I tell you now that the Votes have been closed. To see the pairings check he author's note and the Side Story! Now someone asked my why I closed the votes so early, it's very simple really, I didn't want to wait 2 weeks before writing my chapter 2 (since i needed the votes to tell me where the story was going) and for fear of losing interest in the story or losing the inspiration. Shadow and Silent are mine, and Shi is also mine  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
*looks at angry laywers cracking their nuckles* umm... I don't own RK, GW' SM OR WK *looks at the laywers walking back into their holes and grins evilly* *Lets loose a kick ass Dragon Slave!* *Muwahahahahaha!!*  
  
errrr...now the story  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*telepathy*  
  
  
  
Taru was sitting on her bed looking outside at the stars. ' This is going to be one adventure I'm  
  
not ready to forget. Why do I have a feeling things will never be the same?' Pulling back the  
  
covers, Taru slipped in her cool satin sheets, with one last look towards the glass door she  
  
closed her eyes and mumured " Good night Shadow, Silent" and fell asleep. The eyes of the 2  
  
panthers guarding the door seem, for a moment, to look at the sleeping form in the bed with a  
  
gaze filled with adoration. The moment was gone before it could be confirmed.  
  
  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
Taru found herself in a white place, it kinda reminded her of the time gates but without the creepy mist. She cautiously took a step forward looking around anxiously. "Hotaru-hime, don't worry, this is where i reside to watch over my 2 favorite girls" Hotaru whirled around looking for the person that had spoken in such a angel like voice. "SELENITY-MAMA!!" she cried when she took in the adult form of the Queen. She then rushed into the open arms of the Queen. " I missed you too Taru-Hime" Hotaru smiled at the old nickname before pulling back. "Why are you here Leni- Mama?" "Always quick I see, let me explain" The Queen then proceeded to explain to Taru the same thing she had said to her Daughter. "But we only have...." "I know, a day, you will understand in the morning Taru, now to choose your weapons" Waving her hand Taru watched as 3 tables appeared out of nothingness. "I will tell you what each weapon do and what they are used for, of were used for in the old days. Weapons like these are no longuer in existance so it will give you an advantage over your future enemies" The Queen Stated  
  
Pass this point is is the same then Usa's Dream so you may skip  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Table 1  
  
  
  
Yumi : a Japanese Bow. A typical Japanese bow is 2.3m length, made of bamboo with a string  
  
of silk and pine resin. The arrows are made of bamboo and bird feather. Bamboo is the best  
  
material for bows in the plant kingdom. Though inferior to modern composite archery bow in  
  
penetration and accuracy, it is a very deadly weapon, if trained right.  
  
  
  
Yari : The Japanese Spear. The Spear is a very simple form of weapon. The Japanese spear  
  
doesn't differ largely from that of other countries. During the Civil War Era, the spear was the  
  
most standard weapon of bushi.  
  
  
  
Katana : Japanese Sword The katana is not just a weapon, but the soul of bushi. It is the most  
  
sophisticated form of the beauty of killing. The more beautiful it is, the more deadly sharpness it  
  
has.Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly  
  
curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge. Its grace form and grim  
  
beauty has been fascinating many warriors.  
  
  
  
Sakabatou or reverse blade : With this blade you can choose to kill or not to kill your enemy. it  
  
is longer than a Katana and one side is dull.  
  
  
  
Jitte : Jitte was a branched iron bar, about 60cm length or more, (Looks like an oversize fork)  
  
It was used by Doshin, policemen in the Edo Era.  
  
  
  
Table 2  
  
  
  
A Ninja Sword : Ninja used swords that are shorter than normal Katana. They are called  
  
Ninja-to (sword of ninja). Though its reach is shorter, it is much more convenient when fighting  
  
in a small space. The sheath of a ninja sword can be used as a snorkel, which enabled ninja to  
  
hide in the water for a long time.  
  
  
  
Some Star shaped Shuriken : The word shuriken means ``a dagger hidden in a palm,'' so all  
  
daggers small enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. They have many variety in  
  
their shape and usage this one os star shaped. Some are starlike shaped like this one, and  
  
thrown with spin. Some other are needlelike shaped, and thrown just like a throwing dagger.  
  
Though a shuriken can hardly penetrate armor protection, it is enough because ninja throw it at  
  
unarmed target mainly. Venom is used with shuriken normally.  
  
  
  
Some Kunai : Kunai is a very convenient tool and a weapon for ninja. It looks like a spearhead  
  
with a short grip, about 30cm length. It serves as a knife, a gimlet, a shovel, a small hammer,  
  
and a throwing dagger. It can be compared to an army knife today. As a thrown weapon, it is  
  
much more powerful than a shuriken. So most ninja prefer kunai when he could have it with  
  
himselves (a kunai is more conspicuous and heavier than a shuriken).  
  
  
  
Kusari-Gama : Kusari-Gama is a small sickle with a long thin chain. A ninja, holding the other  
  
end of the chain, swings and brandishes it. It can cut enemy, or tangle enemy's limbs. It is also  
  
used to disarm by tangling emeny's weapon with the chain. Though it require some training, it  
  
has long reach. The word kusari means ``chain,'' and gama means ``sickle.''  
  
  
  
Kodachis : Two short blades hiden in one open sheath, they are deadly and easy to manipulate.  
  
When fighting you pull them out (one from each side of the Sheath) and charge the enemy. The  
  
Sheath is picked up after the fight  
  
Exemple: 0 is grip of one kodachi, line is sheath 0----------0  
  
  
  
Table 3  
  
Crossbow : Made for long distance killing, it is powerful with great accuracy ( you know what  
  
it is so i won't go into details)  
  
  
  
Wire : Hiden in a watch it is razor sharp. Used for strangling victims mostly or to dearmed  
  
opponent  
  
  
  
Nunchaku : Bugnuks : Gloves with retractable claws (5), rip out opponent's parts (lungs, throat,  
  
stomach)  
  
  
  
Broad Sword : Very big sword (you know what it is)  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Taru walked to each table, carefully inspecting every weapons to juge which 2 would be for her  
  
advantage. She turned to the Queen "Leni-mama, will i still be able to use my Silent Glaive?"  
  
"Yes Taru-Hime, you will" "Alright then this will make it easier, I choose the.....Katana, pointing  
  
to her 1st choice and the Ninja-to" she said looking over to the other table. "you have made an  
  
excellent choice Taru, now i need to go, my time is up, wait for your trainer little one and don't  
  
worry I'm always watching" With that the dead Queen dissapeared. Taru looked at her weapon  
  
wondering if she had done the right choice. She shrugged, 'no matter I can't change now' With  
  
the she sat down on the floor and proceeded to wait for her 1st trainer.  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seemed like forever Taru finally heard someone, she jumped to her feet in battle  
  
stance, waiting. A figure with black hair, eyes colder than icechips with a cigarette sticking in his  
  
mouth walked up to her. Looking at her coldly from up and down he said. "Little scranny aren't  
  
you. No matter I've been told you're powerful, if you pass the test we'll see" Taru looked at him  
  
while he muttered under his breath, she thought she heard "Battousai I'll beat you at something  
  
yet" but dismissed it as her imagination. "Who are you?" He glared coolly at her, it was 10 times  
  
worst then Hiiro's death glare!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Saitou Hajime last in line of the Mibu's Wolf wielding the Sword of Mumei in the Mizoguchi  
  
haittouryuu style" he stated like it was obvious  
  
Taru stared, she had no idea who the heck he was.  
  
"Now let the test begin" he said smirking coldly.  
  
Taru shivered, 'Maybe I should have choosen another weapon..'  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aku. Soku. Zan." ~ the motto for the Shinsengumi (well, it'sfor all of the clans during the Bakumatsu, but Watsuki tends to put it with the Shinsengumi) which Saitoh still keeps; means "Sin. Swift. Slay" but a lot of people translate it to "Kill. Evil. Instantly." (Thank you, Atheon, for telling me this!) 


	7. Usa's tests!

Chap 5 is here!, Now things will be interesting soon don't worry!  
  
I don't own WK' GM' SM' OR RK. I do own Shadow and Silent also Shi (they will appear later in the story)  
  
  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*telepathy*  
  
  
  
(Usa's Dream State)  
  
  
  
Usa gulped, this guy looked mean, cold, ruthless and everything bad. She wasn't exactly afraid  
  
of him but close, she wondered what his test would be. Aoshi waved his hand and 2 chairs  
  
appeared, he motionned for her to sit, which she did gladly. Sitting down he looked at her, just  
  
staring, as if wanting to read her soul. After 5 min Usa grew restless and Glared at him. He  
  
smirked  
  
  
  
"Tell me Usagi-san, why did you choose the Kodachi as your weapon"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Simple, I thought that in close quarters it would be better to fight, smaller than the Sakabatou."  
  
  
  
He nodded "Why do you want to fight?"  
  
  
  
"I want to fight to help bring peace, I will not roll over and let people be taken over to be  
  
dictated, No more innocent shall die!" she said with a passion  
  
  
  
Aoshi nodded again " And what about friend?"  
  
  
  
Usa looked sad for a moment "My friends betrayed me, I only had Taru left, but now, I also  
  
have the pilots, I will protect them with my life, they are what keep me going"  
  
  
  
"Usa, are you bent on revenge for the ones that betrayed you?" he said seriously  
  
  
  
"No, revenge only brings hatred, I dislike what they did and I would teach them a lesson but i  
  
don't want to kill them, they are still human after all" she said with determination  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you die for your friends, would you be able to go on would they die?" Aoshi asked  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have and will die for my friends, were they to die.....I don't know....they keep me going...but  
  
Their memories would keep me alive, I know they would never want me to die to be with  
  
them. Yes I would continue on, for them" Usa said with tears falling gently  
  
  
  
Aoshi nodded and stood up, he pointed to the kodachis on the floor and a bright flash of blue  
  
blinded Usa for a momen.. When she was able to see again, she gasped at the kodachis, the  
  
blade had a blue tint to it and the handles were carefully crafted with 2 dragons twinning around  
  
it with blue eyes, a crescent moon was on the middle of the hilt. They were beautiful, just  
  
breathtaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"These are for you, The blue tint is part of my aura, the dragons represent your soul and the  
  
cresent moon your birthright. I have tested you and found you worthy of the Oniwabankyohou  
  
jutsu - Kodachi jutsu that is my birthright."  
  
"But we didn't do anything, just talked, no fighthing or anything, how can you know I am  
  
worthy?" Usa asked confused  
  
"I have looked into your soul, you are the balance of light and dark, and that talking we did was  
  
your test. You are worthy, in the mind and soul where it most counts. Now Usa-hime, make me  
  
proud" with that he vanished  
  
"What about my training, I don't know how to use kodachis!" she yelled in frustration  
  
'Well guess I better sit down and wait for my other trainer.' with that she sat and prepared to  
  
wait. Not even 2 minutes after she heard someone screamed in fear, without a second thought  
  
she ran towards the direction the screams seem to be coming from. Upon getting there she saw  
  
one ugly Youma ready to take a swipe at a little girl. Dashing forward she took the girl in her  
  
arms it was to late to jump out of the way so she turned her back to the youma hoping to shield  
  
the small thing as best she could. She felt the pain hit like fire but she didn't move and continued  
  
to shield the child. Rolling away she turned being careful to keep the child behind her. She didn't  
  
have any weapons, only the kodachis she had earned but she didn't know how to use them,  
  
Cursing quietly she unsheated them anyways, and looked towards the advancing Youma. She  
  
would die before letting that thing get to the girl. "Run!" she yelled at the girl as she herself  
  
dashed for the Youma, she dodged a swipe and lashed with her left kodachi, while slicing the  
  
right one upwards. The Youma screamed in pain and attempted to grab her, the Kodachi  
  
blades started to glow a deep blue and Usa yelled the first thing that came to mind "Kaiten  
  
Kenbu!!" several Usa now seemed to be surrounding the Youma and being confused he slashed  
  
the Usa on his left only to hit air. Without warmning one Usa moved swifly and the youma's  
  
head was detached, quickly it turned to dust. Usa stopped, breathing heavily she looked  
  
towards the small girl...she was gone. Usa looked at her blade, they now had the orinal blue  
  
tint, she smiled and thanked Aoshi as she went to pick up her sheath. Clapping was heard as  
  
she was adjusting her sheath on her side, turning quickly in a battle stance she watch as a  
  
figured come forward. He had flaming red hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a nasty X shaped  
  
scar on his right cheek. pink gi top and white pants. He looked innocent yet walked like a  
  
predator, there was something about him...  
  
"You have done well Usagi-dono" he said smiling  
  
"Who are you? Was this your idea of a sick game?!"  
  
"Oro!?!? No no No, let me explain de gozaru. I am Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai,  
  
from the school of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu where I learned from my master Seijuurou Hiko.  
  
Sessha is very sorry you thought this was real"  
  
"WHAT! You mean to tell me this was fake! Is this your idea of a sick joke!"  
  
"OROOOOOO! Not at all, this was your test and you have passed"  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought she heard him say "oh, she's just like Kaoru-dono" She blinked, now that she  
  
thought about it her back didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"I had to make sure you had a good heart, I was never suppose to pass down the Hiten  
  
Mitsurugi Ryuu but I will make an exception with you. This style is VERY deadly, but since you  
  
have choosen the Sakabatou I will teach you, I do not want this style used for killing, Agreed?"  
  
"I agree to your terms, and thank you"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "you are very welcome. I'll be watching you!" With that he vanished  
  
"WAIT!, Damn those ghosts, he never told me the style!" She stomped away in frustration,  
  
never hearing the 2 laughters in the distance.  
  
  
  
"Think she'll do it Himura-San?"  
  
  
  
"Sessha doesn't doubt it Aoshi-san"  
  
But the 2 ghosts never noticed the Dark royal blue aura entering Usa while she stomped away.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Taru's Test, Part 1 sorry it's short! To...

Hello Everyone, I'm back and Bold maybe even Beautiful, i'm in your face and intend to kick your ass! HAHAHA  
  
Anyways, thank you for the reviews and all the great ideas! Don't be shy and send more! The trainers are from the Rurouni Kenshin anime for those who are confused, Shadow and Silent are mine and they are also the paintings besides Taru's glass door.... They aren't alive...yet......(foreshadowing!!) Sorry it took so long for the chapter I had LOTS of things to do for school! Thanks for understanding! Saitou is now spelled Saitoh!  
  
Now for the story  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Saitoh was looking at the little brat standing in front of him with cool disdain. She didn't seem  
  
like much to him. Shrugging he took a fighting stance. Taru looked at him in confusion "What  
  
are you doing?" "fighting you" was the cold reply. She gulped and he charged. Taru quickly  
  
dodged the Katana that came slicing her way. Without thinking she took the Katana she had  
  
and charged Saitoh with murder in her eyes. Dropping, she quickly did a leg swipe, it failed as  
  
Saitoh jumped up, before blinking she slashed upwards missing Saitoh by an inch. He smirked  
  
"You're good for a brat, but let me get serious" He managed to somehow get a fist in Taru's  
  
stomach making her gasp for breath. She glared "Fighting dirty are we?" "If you have to" was  
  
the instant reply. For more than 10 min Taru was able to hold her own against Saitoh but she  
  
knew he wasn't even getting started, otherwise he wouldn't be here. "Let's finish this" Taking a  
  
completely different stand he charged and seemed to dissapear, nest thing Taru knew she was  
  
sent flying on the floor hurting everywhere. "Well that was easy" was Saitoh's growl. "I was  
  
Hoping for a challenge" He turned to walk away. " I'm not done yet....." was the small objection  
  
coming from the ground. He looked back "You're done brat" "NO" was the protest "I'm not  
  
done till I die!!!!" Standing up painfully she concentrated hard "Your magic can't work here little  
  
girl" he mocked. Beads of sweat were on her temples, suddenly a flash of purple was seen and  
  
the Silent Glaive was out and ready. "I'm not done yet, now taste my Glaive" With that she  
  
charged, swings and punches, parries and dodges, on and on they fought, Taru was way better  
  
with the Glaive and it showed but still not good enough and she knew it. After almost 15 min  
  
Taru collapsed, energy at the lowest and the cuts and bruises bleeding. " I have failed your Test  
  
sensei" she stated with a sorrowful voice "You haven't you have passed it was great strenght"  
  
Saitoh said being nice once in his life. "The test was the test of determination, their is more to my  
  
Art, you need the will to survive and never give up, Determination is the key"  
  
  
  
Taru smiled happily and painfully bowed. "I must go now brat, protect my style of fighting, may  
  
it never be forgotten" "I won't let you down sensei" With that Saitoh gave a smirked and  
  
dissapeared. The Katana flew to her hand and changed color, The hilt was a very dark blue,  
  
with a roaring panther on one side and a howling wolf on the other, the blade was pitch black.  
  
Saitoh's voice carried to her " The wolf means strenght in number, loyal and cunning, teamwork  
  
the panther means, predator, deadly, loner. The color means I will be with you and help guide  
  
your hand (I know some OOC for Saitoh) The black blade is your power.  
  
She grinning and sent some silent thanks, looking lovingly at her new katana, she lost track of  
  
time and was suddenly jarred from her thoughts buy the feel of danger in the air, she looked up  
  
quickly, only to see a ninja with a ninja-to coming towards her on a dead run. It didn't help that  
  
his sword was drawn....  
  
To be Continued TOMORROW! I'm ired and it's VERY late, tomorrow the rest comes out so no flames because it's short! The fight scenes will be more detail in the future, it's only because I want to get those little test out of the way quickly!! REview please 


	9. Taru's Test part 2

I know I know, I haven't updated like I said and I'm REALLY sorry, with work and school plus a minor case of writer's block.... sigh.... but I'm back! Now hopefully you will like this chapter. Don't own GW or SM but I do own Shi and Silent and Shadow, also Ares and Hades are mine!  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  
She stared, mouth open with shock. She quickly jumped out of the way when the Ninja swept by her, had she stayed she'd be looking for her arm...She took a fighting stance when the ninja stopped and turned to look at her. He was wearing a black suit chest, legs and arms had purplish armour on them (think Scorpio/Sub Zero in Mortal Kombat) and his lower face was half covered with a mask (again MK)  
  
" It's been a while since someone's been able to sense me coming.... must be the darkness in you..."  
  
Relaxing her stance she looked at him confused. "Who are you?"  
  
The ninja smiled under his mask "My name is Shi of the Shadow Khan, I will be your trainer"  
  
"I am Hotaru, what did you mean the darkness?" she asked curiously  
  
"You have a dark aura around you.." Seeing Hotaru nodding he stopped "I assume you know what I'm talking about"  
  
"Yes, it's alright, it makes sense" (AN, if you don't know it's her powers)  
  
"I want to make you an offer Hotaru" He calmly sat down on a chair that appeared out on nowhere "would you like to be normal? I can make it happen, you would go back home being normal, no powers, no duty.everything you've always wanted"  
  
Hotaru was suspicious "what's the catch?"  
  
"There is none. So what do you say Firefly?" he said leaning forward  
  
Hotaru thought for half a minute "No" she said in a determined tone  
  
Shi looked surprised "and why not? You wouldn't be teased ever again" "Those powers are part of who I am, they are my birthright, and with them I can protect my friends and my Queen. People that can't accept me for who and what I am aren't worth my time" she stated  
  
Shi got up "alright then, nothing left for me here" and he turned to leave  
  
"What about my training and the test?"  
  
"The training you will know in time, as for the test.you just passed it. Never doubt or try to change who you are Hotaru, because that is the greatest weakness for any living being" With that he disappeared in the dense fog leaving being a Short black and purple Ninja-to with a panther on the hilt. She picked it up never noticing the purple light that entered her body.  
  
Hotaru blinked, and blinked again. 'Weird guy'  
  
Suddenly everything started to spin; she fell down and blacked out.  
  
When she came to she was on the floor of a white training room 'Where am I' she thought looking around. She heard a grown behind her and looked back quickly. There was her Queen slowly getting up looking dazed "Did somebody get the number of that semi?" Hotaru went to Usa "you ok Usa? What happened to you?" she asked franticly  
  
"I don't know I finished my last test and everything started spinning, next thing I know I'm here with a killer headache" she said looking at Taru "you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
Hearing someone clearing their throat they looked toward the sound and they saw Selenity-Sama  
  
"You both have passed the tests that were given to you, for that I am very proud, I can't stay long, only to tell you good luck for the future for you will need it. I'll be forever watching over the both of you."  
  
"You sound like we won't see you again Leni-mama" Taru said worriedly  
  
"I am sorry but you won't, I am moving on now. Serenity, you are now the rightful Queen of the Moon Kingdom and much MUCH more. I am so proud of you my Darling daughter, be careful and never forget what I have thought you. Now goodbye my Loves may Selene watch over you." With that she vanished.  
  
Both girls were looking at the spot were the dead Queen had been standing tear running down their faces. Usa wiped them away angrily 'She wouldn't want me to cry; it was her time to rest and be with Daddy. I'll make you proud mom'  
  
"Taru, aren't we suppose to wake up now?"  
  
Taru looked at her "I don't know" Just as she was saying that a blue light flew out of Usa and took the form of a young man.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"Anyone seen Soujirou" Kenshin asked "I haven't seen him in a while now that I think about it" Kaoru thought out loud. Saitoh narrowed his eyes. Just as he was about to say something Aoshi came up "anyone seen Misao? I can't seem to find her anywhere and Mika is fussing" Everyone looked at each other. "Geez this can't be good" Yahiko said "That weasel girl is always trouble, I don't know how you married her Aoshi" Sano growled out "Seesha thinks we should look for them" Kenshin said worriedly "For once I agree with you Battousai" With that everyone disappeared looking for their "lost" friend/wife.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"What the." Both girls took a fighting stance. "Who are you" Usa stated coolly "what do you want" Taru continued.  
  
"I'm sorry" the boy smiled "I am Soujirou, I know I'm not suppose to be here but with all the others helping you out I just wanted to redeem myself in some way.» "Not without me you wont!" a girlish voice shouted out. A purple light flew from Taru to land beside Soujirou. "Hi!" A young girl/woman said, "I'm Misao, and like Soujirou here I wanted to give you guys something, after all can't let all the other have all the fun"  
  
"Misao! Aoshi will be so pissed!" Soujirou shouted  
  
"Bah, now let's do this before they find us!" Usa and Taru just looked confused.  
  
"This is my gift to you" Soujirou closed his eyes and a blue light flew from him, separated and merged with Taru and Usa.  
  
"And from me" Misao closed her eyes and the same thing happened except the light was purple.  
  
The 2 girls were still confused "Don't worry you'll know soon enough." They were about to say something else when  
  
"MISAO! SOUJIROU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE! LET THEM WAKE UP/YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" voices could be heard shouting  
  
"Uh oh" they both sighed looking at the girls sheepishly "gotta go! And good luck" with that they vanished in a flash.  
  
"What was that about Taru?"  
  
"I have no idea" came the reply "but I think we're waking up" "What makes you say that?" Usa asked "We're vanishing"  
  
  
  
With that both girls were gone  
  
  
  
I know it was a long time coming but the other chapter is almost done, with school and computer problems I couldn't update Gomen Nasai!  
  
R&R PLEASE 


	10. The Pain and the Training

Same disclaimer applies and like I said before, sorry it took so long I couldn't even log into Fanfiction.net!! Stupid Stupid computer!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Usa was waking up in her bed, just as she opened her eyes she was assaulted with images and knowledge for different combat styles. She started screaming at the exact same time screams started in Taru's room. She started to clutch her head when burning pain started around her wrists and arms. She curled into a ball whimpering just when the door flew open and 3 boys in different state of nakedness rushed into her room. She just had time to think how cute they looked and to see the 2 others in Taru's room before passing out.  
  
When she came to she was still in her room with something wet and cold on her forehead. Reaching up groaning she threw away the wet towel before sitting up slowly. Looking outside she could tell it was early afternoon. Probing her and Taru's Mind link she could tell the other was also awake  
  
'Taru, you ok'  
  
'Yeah' was the reply 'Do you suddenly have crazy knowledge in your head'  
  
'Now that you mention it yeah, if those guys weren't already dead I'd kill them myself' Lifting her hand to her forehead she caught a glimpse of color, looking down she gasped  
  
'Ummm, Taru, do you have 2 crazy tattoos on your wrists and arms' she heard a mental gasp 'Guess that answered my question, what's yours'  
  
'I have one panther on each side, it wraps around my wrist up the arm, one is black the other very dark purple' was the reply 'yours'  
  
'Mine are 2 tigers like you they wrap around my wrist and arm. One is dark dark red and black stripes and the other is black with fiery red stripes.'  
  
Her door open to reveal a dressed Taru in leather black pants and a purple top with a black long-sleeves trench coat that covered her tattoos.  
  
"I have to admit I don't know why we got those but have you noticed that the drawings guarding the balcony doors are gone"  
  
"What!" Looking towards her door she gasped Sure enough the wall was bare.  
  
"you don't think." she said looking at her protector. "I wouldn't be surprised Usa"  
  
Usa picked up some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out she wore black leather pants, a silver top, and a black trench coat like Taru.  
  
"Either way I'm hungry, so lets go eat" and together they walked to the kitchen.  
  
When they arrived the guys were there talking, they looked up when they saw the girls. "How are you feeling?" Quatre asked being the worry wart that he is (NO OFFENCE TO QUATRE) "Fine" was the answer he got from both girls  
  
"What's that!" came a cry from Duo. The guys turned to look at their comrade to see him holding Usa's wrist and peering under the sleeve. "OH this is Cool! I didn't see it yesterday" The guys took a closer look and noticed the tattoo. Usa snatched her arm away and glared.  
  
Taru's eyes were flashing, she was not happy. "When do we start training?" Usa asked hoping to change the subject. "Today if you feel up for it. You guys will be training together for a day with each of us. Today is with me, in Strategy, if you need more time well use more but from what you told us you guys are fighters so it shouldn't take long" was Quatre's answer.  
  
Both girls nodded and finished their breakfast.  
  
(AN: I won't do detail for some training part cuz it'll be WAY to long and boring so I might skip ahead once in a while till they actually fight. If you're wondering their new weapons is in their subspace pocket)  
  
The Day with Quatre went fast, both girls knew a lot about strategy Usa from her Silver Millennium training and Taru from past experience as a Soldier of the Outer system. Quatre was please at the end of the day both girls knew everything he could teach them.  
  
Day 2 was with Hiiro, he was teaching them how to shoot a gun and various other deadly weapons. The aiming was easy for them, they just had trouble with holding the gun steady while shooting causing some bullets to miss Hiiro by less than 5 mm. Let's just say that by the end of the day the girl were good but wouldn't be using a gun if it wasn't necessary and Hiiro was swearing he'd never teach again.  
  
Day 3 was with Trowa for acrobatics. It only lasted half a day since both girls were very flexible and had previous training. Trowa even offered them a job at the circus. They spent the rest of that day sunbathing.  
  
Day 4 was with Duo in stealth and piloting Mobil Suits. Stealth was easy for both the girls since both could use the powers of the shadow to blend in (from their dark side) it wasn't really considered magic so Duo let it pass. Mobil Suits took a bit longer but they both succeeded at the end. Although they wouldn't pilot a Gundam their suit would be stronger than the average doll.  
  
The final day was with Wufei in hand to hand combat. it was the only time both girls wouldn't be together. Taru would do hers in the morning while Usa would be the afternoon.  
  
Taru walked to the gym silently.  
  
  
  
To Be continued!  
  
Now the rest will be coming shortly and the action is coming up...sorry it took so long but they had to arrive and all.... I hate doing details.....anyways please REVIEW! 


	11. Taru and Wufei's Training!

Here's the next chapter ppl! sorry it took a while but vacation is coming soon and I'll have more time!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
Taru walked into the gym silently, her head was still hurting a bit. Who would have thought the Queen would have given them all those fighting techniques in such a painful way. She still hadn't figured out the tattoos and it was bothering her. She sigh when she saw Wufei waiting for her in the middle of the training room on a mat. She didn't feel any different and didn't really remember the techniques....she just hope it would be 'natural' when they started to fight, after all she valued her head and Wufei would definately not go easy on her. Well she'll show him and make her trainers proud.  
  
She smirked ad she neared Wufei.  
  
"Are you ready weak Onna?" he asked in a cocky tone  
  
"I'll show you ready Wu-MAN! You'll regret taunting me!" Taru yelled angrily "And don't call me weak!"  
  
"Well Onna let's get to it, go take a katana from the wall" he said taking a fighting stance  
  
"I don't need it" Hotaru replied also dropping into a stance  
  
"Onna don't mess with me, you need a katana if you want to learn" Wufei said getting angry  
  
"No" was the simple reply, she knew she had to trust her training and her sensei, the Katana he had given her would help her  
  
"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" with that he charged Taru katana ready to strike. Taru rolled out of the way and did a couple of backflips to put distance between her and Wufei's sharp Katana. Wufei Growled and prepared to follow her when a flash blinded him for a second. When he opened his eyes again there was Taru with a Katana in her hand. The hilt was a very dark blue, with a roaring panther on one side and a howling wolf on the other, the blade was pitch black. Wufei stared in amazement but quickly got over it when he saw Taru take a stance he didn't know. Her grip was lower on the hilt than normal it looked like the old hirazuki technique but different in some way.because of how she was holding the katana, the range is increased by about 2 and a half to 3 inches over a normal thrust. Because it is being thrusted across the body, the power in the thrust is greater then normal. Wufei was stunned, although he knew nothing of the technique she was using he was very warry. Her stance was confident, nothing like the one she had at the beginning of the training less than 5 min ago, she almost seem like a new person. He blinked when she attacked, her stance was never broken when she charged towards him. At the last possible second she broke the stance and did a traditional horizontal blade thrust which he barely dodge. Rolling away he got up again and saw her taking the same stance looking at him and smirking, he had the naging feeling she was toying with him but push it aside. He charged and jumped up planning on attacking from the air. She charged under him again never breaking the stance and as he attacked her she slashed vertically completely countering his attack.  
  
They stared at each other each on the opposite side of the mat couple of meters away.  
  
"Onna, what his the stance you're using?" he asked panting, for once he hadn't called her weak and she had the feeling he never would again.  
  
"It's called the Mizoguchi haittouryuu or the Gatotsu if you prefer."  
  
"Who taught you"  
  
"My sensei, Mibu's wolf, known as Saitoh Hajime. But enough chatting it's time to finish this don't you think?" Taru said grinning  
  
"You can't finish me off, you're not fast enough" Wufei said with a smug tone  
  
Taru frowned then grinned evilly "We'll see"  
  
She changed her stance completely, stands up with her back slightly bent forward, katana ready to be drawn she then started to tap her right set of toes gently on the ground a few times smilling happilly and then leapt towards her opponent and seemed to dissapear.  
  
Next thing Wufei knew he was on the ground and in pain, he felt like shit and even worst Taru was pointing her Katana at his throat. "I Win" she softly said  
  
And that she did Wufei knew enough to know he'd be dead if she had wanted to kill him.  
  
"I thought you said no magic Taru" he said, calling her by her name for the first time. He respected her she had beat him.  
  
"I didn't use Magic Wufei, It was a technique I learned."  
  
"Please tell me their names, even if i know i won't be able to do them.I'd like to know what beat me" Wufei said getting up  
  
"Tenken (Heavenly sword) it as been called but the real name for both techniques, I blended 2 together, they are Shukuchi (Reduced Earth) The one where I tap my foot .The Shukuchi is where I sprint from my beginning speed directly into the fastest possible speed within seconds only, using the incredible strength of the legs. This attack allows me to travel the gap between myself and my opponent in an instant. To anyone else, it would seem as though the distance between us had shrunk vastly. Then we have the Shun Ten Satsu (Instant Heaven Murder) In this technique, I blend the batto- jutsu attack with Shuku-chi technique. The speed of the Shun Ten Satsu is an exact match to that of Himura Kenshin's Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (hiten mitsurugi ryu succession technique). However, where actualy power behind the attack is concerned, this technique is slightly weaker than the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The velocity of the Shun Ten Satsu is so immense that the oppnent doesn't even have a chance to feel any pain when he dies."  
  
"Himura Kenshin?"  
  
"He was the Hitokiri battousai a LONG time ago"  
  
"oh, well i guess you don't really need training then. Would you like to continue sparring? Even if you beat me it was the best workout I've had in a long time Onna!"  
  
Taru nodded and they went at it until it was time for Usa's training. Taru smilled when she walked out passing Usa on the way. She didn't tell Wufei what to expect from her, after all that was the whole point to surprise attack. She laughed evilly going to her room to get change, earning her weird looks from Duo and Quatre that were coming down.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED TONIGHT  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! What did you guys think? I know Wufei's a bit OOC but it's my story hahaha  
  
Sorry it's not long but i need to go to work so, tonight when I come back i'll do Usa! But I want REVIEWS from those faithful readers out there! You guys have 6-7 hours to gimme reviews! please!  
  
SAYONARA 


	12. Usa and Wufei's Training, and the guardi...

*******I got some emails about some ppl not wanting Yaoi for some unknown reason. Now since it is my story and I do love those pairing I was planning on writing yaoi BUT I would like your votes on that, should I or should I not? I CAN do side chapters for the Yaoi not related to the story for ppl that don't want to read it or I can just not do yaoi now and do another story about the couples later.....  
  
Either way, I would like the readers to review and tell me what you guys think, the sooner the better....*************************  
  
Chap 12 like i said i would, probably won't be to long since I really don't like long chapters but hopefully you'll like it as well.  
  
The usual disclamer applies  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"__" speaking  
  
'___'thought  
  
|___| telepathy of Shadow and Silent  
  
/_____/ telepathy of Hades and Ares  
  
  
  
Usa walked in the gym and saw Wufei practicing.She knew Taru had beat him and from what she had said he was a good loser, she just hope she was able to beat him also since she valued her hair...and head. Usa smoothed down an invisible wrinkle in the front of her black gi and cleared her throat.Wufei stopped mid-slash and turned to face her.  
  
"Onna, you're late" "I know, i'm very sorry Wufei" nothing that he hadn't called her weak, 'Guess Taru made an impression'  
  
"Forget it, lets begin shall we?" he asked taking his position on one side of the mat. Usa followed and took the opposite side.  
  
"You'll need a Katana Onna"  
  
"If it's nothing to you I won't be using a katana Wufei" Usa stated  
  
Wufei blinked but didn't say anything....who knows if she'll also be using crazy techniques.... He shrugged and took his stance, while motionning to Usa to do the same which she did gladly. She closed her eyes and concentrated hoping for something...she wasn't sure what yet.... A blue flash blinded Wufei for a moment, when he looked back Usa was holding 2 Kodachis,the blade had a blue tint to it and the handles were carefully crafted with 2 dragons twinning around it with blue eyes, a crescent moon was on the middle of the hilt. Usa opened her eyes and smiled at Wufei.  
  
"Now we can start" Wufei just smirked and Usa charged  
  
She pushed her 2 Kodachis in front of her body and crossed them like scissors or an "X" with the sharp edges of her swords facing each other. In one swift movement she uncrossed them and Wufei just had time to jump out of the way. A second more and his neck would have been slashed and his head sent rolling....  
  
"Onna watch it I like my head on my shoulders!!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Sorry Fei-chan!"  
  
Again Wufei took a battle stance and charged. Usa again put her Kodachis in a X and blocked his thrust. She countered by throwing one sword after another at her opponent at high speeds, wufei dodged them easily by jumping away.  
  
"Bad move Onna now you have no weapons"  
  
"oh but I do Fei-chan!" she sang out  
  
In a silver flash she had a Sakabatou strapped to her slim waist. Smiling she took a stance and bent slightlyholding the handle in one hand ready to withdraw her sword. When she was ready to attack, she started to run towards Wufei with her sword still in the case,she then pulled it out and, extending her hand in which the sword is in full stretch, spun around while running and created a momentum (which is really effective). Wufei was knocked back but again he got up and while Usa was distracted slammed her down, her body hit the mat but her head hit the wooden floor. With a groan she lost consciousness. Wufei ran towards her but as he got near her tattoos started to glow and with a red and black flash 2 huge tigers appeared and snarled at Wufei. He jumped back and screamed, the two tigers stood guard over Usa both snarling and growling.  
  
The first one was black with fiery red stripes and red eyes with black pupils.There was a flaming red crescent moon on his forehead. The second one was a dark blood red with black stripes. He had black eyes with red pupils, on his forehead was a nine pointed black star with a red crescent moon in the middle.  
  
The door of the gym flew open and everyone came running in.  
  
"WUFEI!!!" Duo yelled running towards him eyes wide with fright. Taru took one look at the tigers and started running towards her Queen, as she was nearing Usa her tattoos started to glow, there was a bright flash and 2 panthers were there. Everything seemed to stop, Taru looked at the Panthers:  
  
One was black with purple highlights with deep violet eyes, on his forehead was a black five pointed star with a purple circle in the middle. The other one was pitch black with bright green eyes. On his forehead was a black circle with silver coloring and a purple 5 pointed purple star in the middle. They looked at Taru and inclined their heads.  
  
|Mistress we are Silent and Shadow, your faithful guardians. The tigers are Ares and Hades, the guardians of her Majesty. We serve to protect our charge with our lives|  
  
Taru nodded "Guys we have nothing to worry about they are our guardians"  
  
Duo looked from his place near Wufei chest. "you sure Taru?"  
  
"I'm sure" she said. She walked to Usa and Ares and Hades looked at her.  
  
"She's only knocked out, we should bring her to her room" She looked at the tigers, "will you let us take her to her room?"  
  
/We will/ was the reply  
  
"will someone...." she stopped as Heero picked Usa up and walked toward the exit.  
  
Later that night Heero was sitting in a chair besides Usa's bed watching her. The felin guardians had gone back to wherever they had come from.  
  
"Usa, in the week i've known you you've brighten my life, I can't think back to what i was before i met you. You've been my confident and the sister/family i've never had. I think it's safe to say everyone feels like you're family, you and Taru. Wake up soon Usa, I miss your bright smile every morning and you're constant nagging. You're my imoto*..."  
  
"And you're my ani*..." Heero looked down and saw Usa smiling slightly. He smiled back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! I'll be doing some Yaoi side pairing!  
  
They are : Wufei/Duo - Heero/Trowa In GW  
  
and Farfie/Ken in WK Those that can be voted for are Yohji, Omi, Crawford, Schuldig in WK and Quatre for GW  
  
Now the next chapter will be up soon I promise! please ppl R&R I want to be able to reach 100 reviews before my 15th chapter! please help me reach this goal!  
  
*In japanese Older Brother is Ani when Talking about your family and oniisan when Talking about another family Ex. Where is your oniisan and My Ani is at home same goes for younger sister; imoto your family and imotosan about another family 


End file.
